McNasty Murders
Corum gives a good summary of the murders here: This is what I said to Peterson: 'Hi Civilar Peterson, just to fill you in with my situation then. Twenty three days ago me and my friends were walking along the Street of Tusks when we saw someone running along, his or her features changing all the time. I was a watchman then, but off duty. Some of the Trade Ward watch were there taking statements and I reported the incident to my guard post Civilar back in Dock Ward. The next day, out of curiosity, we went up to where it happened and found out that four people had been murdered there, in a tenement on Snail Street. They were the family McNastay. Well, over the next few days we learned that there was to be no official Trade Ward watch investigation so, since I was doing a lot of pro bono work back then I thought I'd do a bit of detective work. Ten days ago the trail let to the door of Araloor the elf in the Temple of Good Cheer. Myself and a fellow off duty watchman called Janna tracked him there, then later me and my friends caught him and interrogated him. He had a diary that implicated him not only in the death of the four McNasteys but in the disappearance of four Trades Ward watchmen called Adon Hail, Fat Pat, Wulfgar and Olissar. Just as we were getting somewhere with him he bit down on a poison tooth and died. The diary though, had information on a 'Mystery Group' of shapeshifters and dopplegangers that used to operate out of the Plague Hills, but after battling another gang there are now in the city. Six days ago, a man that looked like me murdered a Barbarian outside the Bloody Fist, dock wards in broad day light. I was pulled into the watch house but a Zone of Truth spell proved me innocent. We suspected that this was the Mystery Group trying to cause a fight between the Bull Elks and the Dock Ward City Watch. Two days ago the Rat Catcher's guild where my friend Nes was, was attacked by this woman and another man who is now dead at the brewery. They also attacked Fenrir's house where I was, but we killed a doppleganger and another man called Thomas Siohcen. The Trade Ward watch know about this incident, it was Civilar Sefal Turek and Amar Doma Steelaxe that dealt with it. Later that day I tried to find poor Janna, but her head turned up in a box at the Dock Ward guard post. Either sent by Hagar himself, or by the dopplegangers trying to cause trouble again. The guard post civilar, Abrix, decided I was now bringing down too much heat onto my fellow watchmen and let me go. I don't really blame him, I was putting lives at risk. He still has to find out who killed his watchman, but that's his problem. However, it means that me and my friends have to deal with this situation on our own. We decided to seek safety in numbers and rented large premises in Castle Ward towards this end. They won't give us any peace even here though. Tonight we were again attacked, by this woman and her accomplice. Well, that's the situation, and I don't blame you if you don't want to get involved. It's already claimed the life of one watchman for sure and I suspect four more. It's put my career on hold, to say the least. I strongly suspect that there was a cover up in the Trades Ward watch in regard to the missing watchmen. The whole situation stinks, it could well be that the dopplegangers have infiltrated the city watch to some point too. They are very hard to catch though. Miranda is my best lead on this case since Araloor.' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Waterdeep Category:Waterdeep Adventures